


Slurred Speech and Smiling Eyes: A Dan Howell Fanfiction

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell X Reader - Freeform, Dan Howell/Reader - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: You’re a bit drunk, and Dan’s a bit annoyed. But he puts up with you anyway.





	Slurred Speech and Smiling Eyes: A Dan Howell Fanfiction

“I cannot believe you,” Dan says as the two of you walk down the busy, London street. 

“Well, I can’t believe youuuuuuuuu!” you shout, your vision dashing all over the place. Your arm is slung over Dan’s shoulder and his over yours as he keeps you steady. “I can wak by myseff, Dan,” you say, unaware of how loudly you’re yelling as you tear our from your boyfriend’s embrace and run down the street.

You can hear a faint groaning from the background as you take off across the empty pavement, your hair flowing in the wind behind you as you jump across, shouting with glee. Footsteps approach behind you as Dan takes your hand. “Come on, Y/N; let’s get you home.”

You don’t really get it. You remember having a few drinks and then leaving the bar with Dan. There’s a small blind spot in your memory, but it’s mostly full, and you don’t know why he’s babying you so much. You can’t be that drunk.

You clamber up to the door of your apartment as Dan fiddles in his pocket for the keys. You feel a weird urge to dance around the corridor, and there’s really nothing stopping you. At this time of night, it’s not like anyone’s awake anyway. Eventually, Dan gets the door open and spins you into the living room. Catching your hand, he laughs. “You should get to bed.”

“No, we sould get tho bed.” You smile. 

“Head to bed. I’ll be there in a moment.” After a soft peck on the lips, he sends you off, and you change into your pajamas before cuddling yourself under the warm bedsheets. Dan brings a glass of water for you to drink and hands it to you, seriousness in his eyes. “Drink this for me, okay?”

You’re still not sure why he’s being so careful with you. You didn’t drink that much; you’ll be fine. “Fine,” you sigh.

“Good,” he says, smiling. Your vision is blurred, but you can still see the faintest smile in his chestnut eyes. The sides of his eyes crinkle up and his irises glisten in the dim lamplight. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed, okay?” 

“Okay.” You take a few sips of the water, then set it down on your bedside table. Laying your head down on the pillow, you shut your eyes as you wait for Dan to come to bed. Instead, you drift off into the realm of sleep.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” you groan, sitting up in bed the next morning. Dan’s already taken the liberty of drawing the curtains; he must have known you were going to have a horrible hangover. Did you really get that drunk? 

“You’re up!” Dan whispered excitedly as he pushed the door open. 

“Ugh.” 

“I brought breakfast.” 

Dan brings a tray of eggs and bacon into view, and you smile. “Slightly less ugh.”

He nestles in beside you, pulling the covers up over both of you and setting the tray on your lap. When you start eating, he nabs a piece of bacon off the plate. “Hey!” you shout, cringing immediately. Your own naturally loud voice betrayed you. “How rude,” you whisper.

“It’s not your breakfast, it’s ours.” 

“Alright, alright, I can share.” You pick up a piece of bacon and crunch on it yourself. He made it a bit too crispy for your taste, but you ignore that and enjoy the breakfast in Dan’s arms. 

“Don’t forget to drink your water, Y/N. It’ll help you feel better.” 

You take a big swig, downing the entire rest of the glass. “Hydrate or diedrate,” you laugh out quietly.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Dan says, smiling as he wraps his arms around your waist. 

You turn your head to look up into his eyes. His dark brown irises have barely any light to glow in, but you can still see them smiling in the considerate darkness. “Yeah, we both are. That’s why it works.”

“Craziness suits us.” 

You lean up and kiss him softly, pulling away smiling as widely as those dark eyes you love so much. You part your lips again to let out a soft agreement. “It does.”


End file.
